


All I want for Christmas is you

by BlackRoseMii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Them/they for Pidge, lovers being seperated on christmas, some smut in a later chapter, though flashbacks from before they became a couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMii/pseuds/BlackRoseMii
Summary: Lance had planned to spend Christmas with his friends and his boyfriend. But his plans are being ruined when a snowstorm keeps him from boarding a plane. Now all he can do is talk to Keith and think about how their relationship formed and developed.





	1. That one damned Christmas

„Passengers of flight 198, please check in Gate 3. I repeat, passengers of flight 198, please check in Gate 3.“

He looked one last time at his ticket to check its number. Yes, that was definitely his flight. He tucked it back into his pocket, took his luggage – which had more souvenirs and presents from his family than his own clothes – and went straight to Gate 3.  
He had just spend a week with his family and he had promised he would be back by sunday. Sure, they weren't eaxactly happy that Lance wasn't able to spend christmas with them, but he was in his last year of college, so he had a lot work to do. And his family wouldn't exactly help with his concentration. On the other hand, his friends did a good job as distractions as well.  
Hunk was just as nervous about finals like he was, so two anxious guys, running by only coffee and energy drinks, weren't a good mix. While Lance was a complete mess, just like his room, Hunk calmed himself by cooking all and any recipe known to man. His amazing cooking skills were one of the only things that could make Lance get away from his studying and seeing as how much Hunk cooked, he wasn't really able to get back to it. He was sure he would gain quite a few amount of weight, but his anxiety and nervous running around made up for all the calories.  
Pidge was a little different. While they still had a few years before graduation, they had exams coming up, too. Though the little gremlin didn't really need to study a lot, they were found in all kinds of places, usually surrounded by energy drinks and paper. Lance had never seen them asleep during that time and it was seriously worrying him.  
Shiro and Matt were just watching silently as all hell broke loose. They knew how it felt, the time before graduation. They've been there. And they were able to come back. But he heard stories. Stories of fortified desks, of coffee corpses and silent voices in the night. Whenever the two were being asked about it, they just stareed off into the distance as if it was a time far away from this reality. It must have been truly hell. But what can you expect with a proffessor like Slav?  
And Keith? Well, while he certainly was calmer than the others, Lance had another reason why Keith was the perfect distraction. In times like these, when time seemed so far and students were rarely seen in the outside world, urges were all the more strong. How would he be able to resist these dark violet eyes, lips so soft and a voice so tempting when he mouned his name...?  
Before the thoughts of his boyfriend made their way south, Lance was aprubtly forced back into reality when he saw the huge line of people in front of the gate. Not a single soul moved from their spot or was guided through the metal detector. Children who were already half asleep started to cry while their mothers tried their best to calm them down. Murmurs became complains and the crowd was starting to get restless. He tried to look over them in an attempt to see the reason of all this, but he wasn't able to see anything, even while tip-toeing around every corner. Then, he heard a person from the speakers.  
„Excuse me, but please listen to me for a moment.“  
The crowd didn't calm down before the person repeated the same a little louder.  
„I''m sorry to inform you that, due to the heavy snowstorm outside, this flight has been cancelled. The engines have been frozen over and the heavy wind will only bring unneccessary turbulences. I ask you to be calm and wait for further informations.“  
Calm isn't what the people knew right now. They only became louder, complains became harsher and there were even some people directly demanding them to hurry the f*ck up. Understandable, they just wanted to be home with their families on christmas. Lance wasn't any different. He swore under his breath and leaned on his luggage. He's been up since this morning and the way to the airport was long. Defeated, he returned to the entrance.  
The storm outside really had worsened a lot from a few hours ago. What used to be light snowing had become a full flegded storm. Howling wind and freezing temperatures included. You were barely able to see a meter from you. With a drawn out sigh, Lance let himself fall on a bench and looked through the small bag hanging from his shoulder. He had intended to eat the cookies his mom made after arriving at home, but now that it would be quite a while until then, he decided on eating them now.  
It didn't seem like anyone from the personel was going to say something soon, so he flipped through his phone to check the weather news. Warnings for several more cities, this storm was really bad. And it didn't look any different here. Flight after flight was cancelled and more and more people became restless. They demanded answers and the personel was overrun by them. He knew it was going to be a long night...

 

It was only one little bell from being perfect. And it had to be in that exact spot. No other, just this one. And they wouldn't let their height get in the way.  
„Pidge, what are you doing?“  
The other ones voice broke their concentration and they almost fell down the windowsill(?), if Hunk hadn't caught them.  
„Thanks, but also why did you do that?!“  
„You were almost falling. And taking the tree with you.“  
„I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't startled me.“  
Pidge hopped off their friends arms and straigthened their sweater. An ugly, green-yellowish christmas sweater, just like the tradition says.  
„Here,“ they hold up the little bell, „that's what I was trying to put up.“  
„And you wanted to hang it up there?“  
„Yes, where else?“  
„I don't know, there maybe?“ He gestured to a free spot not too far away from Pidge's prefered one. The smaller one thought about it for a short while, but shook their head.  
„No, it has to be there. Can you help?“  
That was what Hunk was waiting for. With a wide smile, he picked her up and put her down on his shoulders. Now it was way more easier to reach the top of the tree. He put them down again, both took a step back and looked at their work. Satiesfied, they looked at each other and shared a high five.  
„Not bad, you two.“  
Keith was now standing in the door to the livingroom and checked the christmas tree.  
„I think that's your best work yet.“  
„Aw, thank you.“  
„Though I think you shouldn't leave the kitchen alone Hunk. Shiro is in there.“  
His eyes became big with fear upon hearing that Shiro was the one who was alone with the cookies. Everbody knew Shiro's cooking could kill, even if he had the best intentions. It was a talent on its own.  
„Oh no no no! Somebody get him away from there!“ With that, the big guy sprinted towards the kitchen and shoved Shiro outside the door. Matt snickered behind him, but he was greeted with a pouting stare. With a sigh, he went to his adoptives brothers side. Who couldn't keep his smile hidden either, but Shiro just ignored it.  
„So, where do you think he is now?“  
„Probably in the air.“ Pidge had answered Shiro's question instead of Keith. „I wonder if he's scared of flying.“  
„He isn't.“ Thinking about Lance brought a smile to his face and he couldn't wait to see his boyfriend again. Even thought they had talked to each other on the phone nearly every hour. He was forced out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He was surprised, wondering if Lance had taken a flight earlier, but Shiro put his hand on his shoulder.  
„It's probably Allura and Coran.“ He let him open the door, while Pidge went back to Matt who was tinkering with the old stereo system they got from their parents. He heard happy chattering behind him, clattering of cutlery from the kitchen and two siblings fighting about how to repair the old thing, but he was only able to stare at his phone and think about what's going to happen when Lance got back. The group had a agreed to a secret santa christmas this year, but he couldn't resist getting Lance a present after all. He was eager to see his response to it.  
Just when he was about to browse through his gallery, his phone rang. He was startled at first, enough to almost drop it, but seeing the name got him even more surprised.  
„Sorry guys, Lance is calling.“ The others seemed just as surprised as him.  
Since Allura, Coran and Shiro had made their way to the livingroom, Keith had the hallway all to himself, so he went there to talk with him in peace. Quickly, he took his call.  
„Hey Lance.“  
„Hi, Babe.“ He said with his usual cheesy-seductive tone.  
„I thought your flight is already up?“  
„Yeah, about that...“ His hesitation made Keith nervous.  
„Bad news. It was cancelled.“  
This took his breath away for a moment and he had to let it sink in. A cancelled flight meant not seeing Lance as early as he had expected. It meant he wouldn't be able to arrive today. It meant another several hours more waiting for him.  
„What? Why?“  
„Weeeell, you see...There's this really big snowstorm right now and basically no plane is taking off today.“  
„Will you be here tomorrow?“ Another few moments of silence. Each second made his heart beat faster and fear set in. Just how bad was the storm?  
„I don't know.“  
Keith had hoped not to hear these words. It was a lot better if he had said one, two or three days. But not knowing how much he'd have to wait? Worse than anything.  
He sat down on the stairs and breathed a long sigh. What should they do now? Was there any way to get back without needing to fly? How long would it take with a car? Would they be even able to drive during a storm? Wouldn't it be too dangerous?  
„Keith? You okay?“  
His boyfriends voice brought him out of his thoughts. But it didn't seem like he was coming to a conclusion anyway.  
„Yeah, I'm just...it's been weeks since we last saw each other, so...“ He tried to keep his voice steady. He didn't want to sound too shaken.  
„I miss you Lance.“ His plan didn't really work, it just made his voice all the more hoarse. He was surprised to feel tears starting to well up behind his eyes. And he knew Lance could hear that.  
„I miss you too. But I can't change it. I'll be stuck here for a while.“  
„Yeah, I know.“ Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.  
„I promise you, as soon as I'm out of here, I'm gonna run all the way from the airport to you, cheesy romcom style, and pepper you with all the kisses I have.“  
Lances usual joking made Keith giggle, but it also brought the tears. He wiped them away, thinking if he can't see them, they aren't there. But obviously, he heard him sniffle.  
„So, don't cry okay? I'll be back soon.“  
„I'm not crying.“  
„Yes you are. Don't try to deny it mullet, I can hear you.“  
Of course he would hear him. And he wouldn't ignore it if his boyfriend cried.  
„Don't cry baby~.“ He sang. It's always been this part of Lance Keith couldn't resist. His over-the-top, dramatic and dorky behaviour. His fooling around and making people laugh. He would do that a lot during their dates or when Keith felt bad. There was never a person who could cheer him up easier than Lance.  
He wiped the last of the tears away.  
„Okay okay. Just stop singing. It sounds terrible.“ That was a lie, Lance had a gorgeous singing voice.


	2. Of trains and teddybears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings aren't always as romantic as movies make them out to be.

„Hey, remember when we first met?“  
„Yeah, how could I forget? You bumped into me and we both kissed the floor.“ The memory made him giggle. It all seemed so nostalgic now.  
„Well, your mullet was distracting me! I don't know why you still kept it.“  
„Maybe because there's a certain someone who likes running his fingers through it?“  
„Or maybe because a certain someone likes his hair to be pulled?“   
Touchè.  
„Jokes aside, do you realize that today is kinda like back then? You know, we both weren't able to get home on time for christmas.“

 

He wasn't planning on staying for so long. But he couldn't help it, almost no store he's been so far had the CD he wanted. Or rather, the one Shiro wanted, but he couldn't possibly ask him to buy it himself, it was Christmas after all. Which is why he had to ask around in several stores until he found one in the next town over. It was the last one and he had to fight for it. Literally. At least the other one admited defeat when the security came over and Keith could walk away with his prize. Hopefully Shiro would be grateful for it.   
But now he had a problem: this encounter took too much of his time and he was about to miss his train. He only realized that when he entered the train station and heard the announcers voice saying the number of his train.   
Without thinking about who he could run into, he sprinted forward and up the stairs, taking two steps at the same time. Most of the passengers were already inside and he had to take a few seconds to find a door that wasn't crowded already. He found one not too far from the stairs, so he quickly ran towards it, but he wasn't able to come far before he suddenly felt someone bumping into him and falling to the floor. Pain shot through his hand as he tried to break his fall. Whoever it was, he better have a good excuse for this, he wouldn't mind getting into a second fight today.  
„What the hell?! Watch where you're going!“  
„I was! You were just standing there! How could I've know you were getting in my way like that?“  
The boy he ran into was tan, tall and if it wasn't for this situation, quite attractive.And he seemed just as angry as he was. And just as Keith wanted to say something back, both of them realized the doors were already closing. Without minding the other one, they jumped up at the same time and Keith pressed the button to open them again, but nothing happend. He was too late and the train left. With a loud „Fuck!“ Keith turned around and hid his face behind his hand. Only then did he realize his hand was still hurting.   
After catching his breath, he turned around to the stranger and was ready to give him a good Keith-styled lecture, but the other one was faster.  
„Oh, great! Now it's your fault I missed my train.“  
„My fault? You were clearly the one not paying attention to your surroundings. I didn't even see you!“  
The people around them were already keeping their distance from the two and whispering to each other.   
Before their fight would have become physical, a voice from behind the tanned boy called out to him, half panting and leaning forward, hands on his knees.   
„Sorry Lance. I really thought we had, like, 10 more minutes.“  
After he caught his breath he looked up again, seeing Keith.   
„Oh, hi. Someone you know?“ The last sentence was directed at his friend.   
„Nah. He just bumped into me.“  
„You mean you bumped into me.“  
His anger had subsided a bit, thanks to the big guy, but Keith still wanted to make sure to state his point. Their fight was just about to start again, but the other ones friend pushed them away from each other.   
„Okay, okay, okay. No fighting. We're all upset we missed the train, but that is no reason to get violent. Now, how about we apologize and everyone is happy?“

 

Keith laughted slightly at the memory.  
„Yeah. We almost got into a fight there.“  
„Almost, thanks to Hunk. Bless that guy. But honestly, if I had the chance to turn back time, I wouldn't change a thing.“  
„Even though you got in trouble with your mom?“  
„Oh, it wasn't my mom who was really angry with me, it was my Abuela. She's really strict about Christmas. Everyone has to come, no fighting allowed. You know, the holiday of love and stuff.“  
There was a sad smile on Keiths face when Lance said that. Despite being the holiday of love, he wasn't able to celebrate it with his love. His boyfriend realized the change of atmosphere and his voice became more soothing.   
„I'm sorry I can't be with you right now.“  
„It's okay. It's not like you can change anything. Blame the weather, not yourself.“  
„You know what? I'm going to fight the weather. Come at me snow, it's gonna be the fight of our lifes!“   
Keith laughted at his joke and the tension broke again and Lance joined in shortly after. It was his laugh that drew Keith in the first time. This genuine and pure laugh, never forced or held back. It was the whole way he made people smile with his goofy attitude. Even Keith, the one who never had much of a reason to smile from his heart.   
„Didn't you try to fight a stuffed animal once?“ he asked, still a giggle in his voice.  
„Oh, you mean Mr. Snuggles? Yeah, he was a jerk. He made my niece cry!“

 

The small girl was still weeping on his lap, but it wasn't as bad as when they arrived at the hospital. Her forehead had a big red bump and a colorful bandaid on it, complete with little kitties on it. It was Lance who put there. He told her these kitties would work on the bump to heal it quicker. It calmed her a bit, but the pain was still there. He thought about what else he could do until he remembered the plush bear in her arm. He took it and held it in front of them.   
„You know who did this? Who was the one making you fall? Him, right? He fell off the table on purpose!“  
The girl nodded.  
„And you know I'll beat up anyone who hurts you, right? Want me to beat him up?“  
She nodded again.   
Lance sat up a little, held up the bear and gestured fake punches at it with his free hand, all while telling it not to hurt her again. It worked and the girl started laughing. Satiesfied with his success, he pat her head lightly and told her it's nothing to cry over.  
When both heard a voice behind him, the kid jumped off Lance's lap and turned around happily, expecting her dad who had gone to the restroom. But when she saw someone else instead, she stayed in place with a dissappointed face. Wondering where she wanted to go, he turned around as well and his eyes grew wide when he saw a familiar face. The guy from the trainstation.   
„Oh no. What's he doing here?“ he mumbled to himself. Unfortunately Keith had good ears. He turned to him and copied Lance's grumpy face.   
„I could ask you the same thing.“  
„None of your business, mullet.“   
Keith narrowed his eyes until he saw the girl coming back to Lance and clinging to his jacket, still looking around for her father. He looked between him and her, but then let himself flop down on one of the benches and crossed his arms. Lance wanted to look away as well, but the weird way he hold his hand stiffly caught his eye. He watched him a little longer, wondering if he should ask about it, but lost his chance when another guy sat next to him. They seemed to know each other, or else he probably wouldn't be as relaxed. So he just ignored him and went back to playing with his niece.   
The waiting room seemed more crowded as time passed. It was mostly children with minor injuries, probably from trying out their new toys and hurting themselves in the process. The girl's father had come back soon after Keith arrived and was now the one taking care of her. Lance was trying to distract himself with his phone, but his curiosity was making it difficult. He tried to look over his shoulder as subtle as possible so that he wouldn't be caught staring.   
From the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approaching the two men, dressed in a light pink. He wasn't able to properly see them, but he guessed it was one of the nurses. Thinking that she came to get the others, he looked away again, but recognized the voice when she spoke.  
„It's not often that I see you two here. What happend?“  
„Nothin-“   
„Keith fell down and hurt his hand.“  
The boy in question just sighed annoyed.   
„It's not that bad, it's gonna heal on its own.“  
„Yeah, I can see that.“ the women said in a joking tone.   
When Lance remembered the voice, he turned around completely and saw the familiar face of Allura, who noticed him moving and looked over to him.  
„You're here, too? Did you guys plan this or am I just imagining things?“   
„Why wouldn't I want to see the most beautiful girl in the world on Christmas?“  
Allura was used to his flirting and just rolled her eyes in response and went back to her other patients.   
„You know each other?“  
„We're in the same Yoga class. You know, it's the boy I told you about.“  
„I see.“ The taller man came over to Lance.  
„So you're Lance, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Shiro. I've heard you've helped my girlfriend a lot.“  
Somehow, the way he spoke seemed a little threatening. He knew Allura was in a relationship, but if he had known with whom, he would have kept his flirting to a minimum.   
„And the grumpy guy in the back is Keith.“ He gestured to him, but he just looked away when Lance turned around. He knew they didn't have a perfect start, but that didn't mean he should be rude forever.   
„Yeah, we've met.“   
The two stared each other down before they looked away grumpily and pouting. Allura then broke the silence with a drawn out „Okay.“ and continued in a more relaxed tone.  
„Anyway, Keith, you're next. The doctor is waiting in room 3.“  
Without saying much, Keith stood up and when Shiro was about to go with him, he stopped him.  
„I can go alone.“  
And with that, he was gone.  
Now that he knew that Allura knew him, he saw his chance to ask.  
„What's wrong with his hand? You said he fell down.“  
„Apparently, Keith bumped into someone a few days ago and fell on his hand. He didn't go to a doctor and it just got worse. So I had to force him to go.“  
When Lance heard that, his eyes became a little wider and he remembered what happend when Keith and he met. He hesitated a bit before speaking again.  
„Oh. I think that guy was me.“


End file.
